Reminiscing
by Peacenikky
Summary: Just a little oneshot I wrote in Master Hama's POV about Ivan and his past. That's about it.


Author's Note  
  
Peacenikky: Hey! For a while now, I've had this idea for this short little one-shot floating around in my head, and I wanted to get it out before The Lost Age came out in the states. I hope you enjoy this, since I haven't seen anything like it before. It's also my first Golden Sun fic, so please be gentle with t he reviews.  
  
Judi: ARGH!!! Stupid Deadbeard! DIE!!!  
  
Peacenikky: e_e0 Hoo boy...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or anything related to it. The subject of this fic is pure speculation and will most likely be untrue, but that's why fanfics were invented.  
  
I sighed quietly to myself as I watched from my window as Ivan and his new friends left to continue their quest. I wish I had been able to tell the young one more about his past than the little that slipped out, but I know he is not to learn the full tale until later.  
  
It has been a long time since I last saw him... No, I'm not talking about when I passed the gift of true sight on to him. I mean when we were living in peace and harmony together. We lived in a land located near Lemuria, and were on good terms with our island neighbors. I lived next door to Ivan's family. His mother, father, and grandparents were such kind people, and Ivan and his twin sister were adorable babies. We were a close- knit community, and I suppose the children saw me as a sort of aunt. I miss those moments so much...  
  
Life was wonderful, until that awful plague hit. Ivan's grandparents soon succumbed to the disease together, as I felt they would. Whatever that illness was, we were unable to stop it, as there were almost no members of the Mercury clan in the area. It sounds ridiculous for such a large group of Jupiter clansmen and women to not see this disaster coming, but we had other things concerning us.  
  
There was also an unusually severe drought in our area. It seemed as though the gods were angry with us for some unknown crime. The stress of the matter soon caused the health of Ivan's parents to fade as well.  
  
The surviving village elders knew we would all perish if something was not done quickly. So, we all packed what we could carry, and left. Ivan's parents were too weak to make the journey, and asked me to take care of their children, as I had been doing since they took ill. I agreed. However, the responsibilities of full-time motherhood were foreign to me, and I quickly found myself struggling. I knew what I had to do, though it broke my heart just thinking about it. I had to give the children up. Their parents wanted them to be taken care of, and I knew someone else would do it better than me.  
  
A small set of members of our group were planning on heading west, believing that a smaller group of refugees would increase the odds of finding a new place to live. Ivan would go with them to find a new life, but his sister was a different story. We were passing a town called Lalivero, and I had heard of a young couple that was praying for a daughter. In the moments before dawn, I crept to their doorstep and left Ivan's sister there, wrapped in a blanket. I then quickly hid behind a corner and watched as the couple found her and called her a gift from the gods. A ray of sunlight was falling on her at that moment, so it did seem those were the circumstances. I smiled sadly and left. She would be well taken care of.  
  
Later, I received word that Ivan had a new home. The group he was with had recently rescued a young merchant named Hammet from certain death, and had passed Ivan along to him, along with the Rod of Hesperia, which Ivan would eventually need to fulfill his destiny. He was also given some advice about business. I believe Hammet is doing quite well.  
  
Well, now Ivan's left on his journey, and his path recently crossed mine. I was thrilled to see him grow up to be such a wonderful young man. It was all I could do to keep from hugging him then and there. I do hope he'll be all right when he has to face Felix.  
  
Something tells me Ivan will meet his sister again soon, though I doubt either will realize it at first. Sheba is currently staying with Lord Babi of Tolbi. I'm sure she still looks almost exactly like her brother.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky Well, what did you think? I have absolutely nothing against Ivan/Sheba pairings, it's just I thought Sheba was Ivan's sister when I first saw her picture. Come on, they're both Jupiter Adepts, they look alike, they both have mysterious pasts...  
  
Judi: You've made your point, Peacenikky. No, don't die! Don't die! ARGH! I'll get you one day, Deathbeard! Mark my words!  
  
Peacenikky: Oh dear... peace, love, and marshmallow bunnies, y'all! Bye! 


End file.
